Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The time alignment and subsequent geolocation of multiple electromagnetic emissions or pulses from lightning that are separated by a few or more microseconds (μs) is currently done efficiently only with dense and costly arrays of sensors operating at very high frequencies (VHF).
Generally speaking, VHF may include a range from 30-300 megahertz (MHz). Typically, however, sensors used in lightning geolocation systems detect mostly below about 150 MHz, but not over the entire range from 30-150 MHz. Instead, typical bandwidths of such sensors individually may range from less than 1 MHz up to about 6 MHz.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.